


"Guilty as Charged"

by KuroBakura



Category: Moonbeam City
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rad got a card earlier today and is not sure who it is from (though he is not a huge of Valentine's Day any way) but later that afternoon, he gets a huge surprise and finds out who it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Guilty as Charged"

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!
> 
> Tone is an OC and you can find him in my Moonbeam City prompt fanfics.

Rad sat at his desk in office of the police station. All around him people were celebrating Valentine's Day and/or discussing their plans for tonight with their partners. ...It made Rad's skin crawl. He hates Valentine's day. He always stayed after work or at home on this day, every single year. Getting annoyed by all of the “lovey dovey” crap around him, Rad got up from his desk and went for a short walk. After he returned, he saw a red evenlope on his desk with his name on the front of it. Rad picked it up and noticed it smelled like vanilla. He sighed.

“I hope this is not some kind of sick joke because if it is, I will kick that person in the ass! Not going to have a repeat of two years ago.” Rad thought to himself. He opened the evenlope and read the card that was in it. There was no signature on it and the handwriting did not look familiar. Rad opened up a drawer and placed the card in there as he sat back down. He closed the drawer and went on for the rest of the day like nothing happened. He was still curious who the person was that gacve him the card but he was not goin to let it bother him. After all, he had more things to worry about and crimes to solve.

Around 4:30pm, Rad was coming back to his desk again with his bag and grabbing something from the soda machine. There was a pink post it note on his desk. What Rad did not know that someone was watching him from a hiding place behind him. No one else was in the office right now, not even Pizzaz, who was spending a couple of hours with Tone tonight. There were a few people working but they were downstairs or on the other sid eof the floor.

“Again? This person must really be trying to get on my nerves today.” Rad thought. He looked at the sticky note. It said to read it out loud. Rad picked up the little post it note.

“I know you are not a huge fan of Valentine's Day but I hope this year can change that.” Rad said out loud. He read the bottom part to himself.

“Your Secret Admirer is admiring you for afar.” Rad said out loud.Rad suddenly got an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He turned around and that uneasy feeling went away as soon as he saw it was Dazzle standing there, smiling. He was holding a bouquet of roses and the colors of each rose was different color, which formed a rainbow. Rad could not get a word out,

“I see your are shocked.” Dazzle said.

“Were you the one who gave me that card eariler?” Rad asked, hoping it was him.

“Guilty as charged.” Dazzle said.

“You never have done this before. What made you decide to do it this year?” Rad asked.

“Because I love you.” Dazzle told him. Rad blushed. Dazzle walked closer to Rad and stood in front of him.

“Rad, since we first slept together and started dating, my life has changed. To be honest, I am glad it did because I have been more happier since then. Sure, some people now refuse to speak to me and things like that but I do not care what they think. I love you, Rad and you are an amazing boyfriend. I am so sorry that I was an asshole to you in the past and I can never change what happened but...I hope that I can make you happy. ...Still got a lot of growing up to do, I guess.” Dazzle explained to him, after handing Rad the flowers. Rad smiled.

“I know, Dazzle. I love you, too. Lets just put what happened behind us and move foreward.” Rad said. Suddenly, Dazzle giggled.

“What?” Rad asked.

“Oh nothing. ...What happened “behind us” is how we started basically dating in the first place. Well, wait, actually behind _you_ is how this all started.” Dazzle said.

“Oh, you!” Rad said then giggled. Both of them began to laugh uncontrollably for several seconds before kissed Dazzle's cheek.

“I know that people say you need to grow up but...please do not change your sense of perverted humor.” Rad said.

“I promise I will not change that about me.” Dazzle said, taking rad in to his arms. Rad put the flowers on the desk and wrapped his arms around Dazzle then looked hin in the eyes. Both them suddenly kissed each other. When they stopped, Rad felt like something someone was watching them.

“Rad? Are you alright?” Dazzle asked. Rad took a breath.

“It is nothing to worry about, Dazzle.” Rad said.

“Rad, you know I am not afraid of people seeing us like this. Plus, it is only use hugging and kissing. I have seen worst go on in this station.” Dazzle said. Dazzle never brings up much of his past any more around Rad considering that it makes him feel a bit uneasy, not that Rad does not know any thing about it because he does but still. Rad never really was comfortable hearing about it in the first place.

“Rad.” Dazzle said, trying to get his boyfriend's attention.

“Yes?” Rad said, looking at Dazzle.

“We better get going. I did not reserve a place for us to eat because I did not know what you were in the mood for.” Dazzle said.

“Oh. Well, what I am in the mood for is not food.” Rad said.

“Huh?” Dazzle asked. When they let go Rad leaned over to one of Dazzle's ear and whispered. After Rad, finished, Dazzle held Rad's hand and Rad grabbed his flowers.

“Lets not waste any time then!” Dazzle said. Rad giggled.

“You lead the way, sweetheart.” Rad said. Dazzle and rad rushed over to the elevator and quickly got in.

“Your place or mine?” Dazzle asked.

“Who's place is closer?” Rad replied..

“My place it is then.” Dazzle replied. Both men spent the rest Valentine's Day at Dazzle's place.

As they laid in bed, naked, holding hands, Dazzle looked at Rad, who was smiling. He gently scooted over to Rad and put his arm around him.

“Did I do good?” Dazzle asked. Rad looked at Dazzle.

“You did amazing. I am glad that we are together. I love you, Dazzle.” Rad repled, smiling.

“I love you, too, Rad.” Dazzle said. Both of them kissed and then held each other in their arms for a bit until getting up to go take a shower. This was a Valentine's Day that neither of them will forgot for the rest of their lives.

 

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
